justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bang Bang
"Bang Bang" by Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj is featured on Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2015 China, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew of four young women. 'P1' P1 has brown curly hair at chest length. She's wearing a yellow sleeveless crop top with a purple fringe outline, bright lavender shorts, pink thigh high socks, and purple knee high stiletto boots. She's also seen wearing a big red and yellow necklace. 'P2' P2 has short red hair. She wears a light-red strapless bra with a purple bow tie and gold chest straps attached to her pants, dark red patent pants, and red peep toe stiletto ankle boots with cutouts on the back of the heel. She's also seen wearing a pink and gold gem necklace. 'P3' P3 has short purple hair. She's wearing a purple and pink sleeveless top with gold belts, a brown skirt, knee high socks where one is pink and the other is red, and brown peep toe stilettos with gold triangles. She resembles . 'P4' P4 has long dark red hair in a ponytail. She's wearing a red sleeveless top that's cropped at the stomach, red shorts with gold patent straps, purple fish net tights, and purple booties with gold patent stripes. This dancer resembles . Balance coach 1.png|P1 Balance coach 2.png|P2 Balance coach 3.png|P3 Balance coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is shown to be a light up stage (akin to ''Ain't No Other Man''), or a roulette. The floor is mostly red and contains a black circle in the middle. That black circle has a yellow sun pattern. The red part of the floor has shining lights on it. The walls has lines of circular lights and a lighting up "Bang Bang". At some parts of the song, four Ace playing cards with each of the four shapes appear and zoom in behind each dancer. The background also looks like a roulette wheel. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4: Shake your arms and lift your left leg. This occurs when the chorus starts. Gold Move 5: Pose accordingly: P1, raise your arms over your head; P2, put your hands behind your head; P3, put your right hand behind your head; P4, raise your right arm. These are the final moves of the routine. BB 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 BB 2.png|Gold Move 5 Apearences in Mashups Bang Bang appears in the following Mashups: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) Trivia * This is the fourth song by Jessie J in the series, after Price Tag, Domino and Wild. ** This is the third song by Ariana Grande in the main series, after The Way ''and ''Problem. It is followed by Break Free. ** This is the fifth song by Nicki Minaj in the series, after Beauty And A Beat, Super Bass, Starships and Pound The Alarm. It is followed by Hey Mama. * "Booty", the whole line "back-back seat of my car", and "on wood" are censored. ** The second line refers to sex in the car, and the third refers to a man's genitals. *** However, "Moscato" isn't, because it's a name for an alcoholic drink, and "cocking it" is also not censored. ** However, "Backseat Lover" isn't censored in Walk This Way. * This is the fourth time a full line is censored. The first is "But I'mma like what's underneath them" in American Boy, the second is "You're naked now" in Party Rock Anthem and the third is "I just crush a lot" in The Way. ** "Seat of the car" can still be briefly heard. ** "On" from "on wood" is still heard. ** "Back-back seat of my car" has the three dots for the whole line, and has the most amount of dots in a line in the whole series, with a total of 18. * This song ties Ariana Grande with Katy Perry for the most appearances in a single game. Ariana Grande in Just Dance 2015 has Problem, Bang Bang, and Break Free. Katy Perry had three songs each in Just Dance 3 and Just Dance 2014. ** Because Part of Me was recycled, it does not count since it is not an in-game original. * This song was announced during the "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" via Twitter along with Black Widow.https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/503709536717258752 * P2 resembles the So What coach, and P3 resembles the third coach from Safe And Sound. * Plus, P1 looks similar to Nicki Minaj (because of her hair), P3 to Jessie J and P4 to Ariana Grande. * This song is the latest-released song to be featured on Just Dance 2015. It was released on 29 July 2014 which is later than any of the songs in the same game. * This is the first Jessie J song that is a dance crew, along with being the first to not be a solo routine. * In the last chorus, mix Moscato should be Myx Moscato, and it's friends in a bottle should be it's frizz in a bottle. * In the game, P2's hair color is red but her avatar has orange hair. * After Nicki's rap, they have a move which looks like they are rubbing each other's butts, even though the hands do not actually make contact with each other's butts. * Jessie J and Tyler Oakley count as one dancer on the World Dance Floor when seen as a Just Dance VIP. Tyler plays as P2 and Jessie J plays as P3, although both of them are counted to be playing as P4. Their avatar is that of P1 for Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In. ** However, on Wii, the video for Tyler and Jessie is not played (like all other VIPs on the World Dance Floor). * There is a glitch where whenever P1 and P4 on some moves lower to the ground their eyes turn black, but they return white when they stand up (this happens on all consoles). * In Rabiosa's Mashup, the Beta version is used (their eyes are visible). * This is the only Jessie J song to be a Dance Crew. * Along with some other routines, when this routine is viewed from the dash.justdancenow.com link, the Gold Move effect will not appear in the video that is shown. * Although the song has been released in Just Dance Now, an un-detailed version of P2's Golden and Diamond avatar can be found in the files for the game. Gallery balance.jpg|Bang Bang balance_cover.png|JD2015 Cover Balance_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover 01-Bang_Bang.png|P2's avatar 200218 released.png|P2's Golden Avatar 300218 released.png|P2's Diamond Avatar 200200 unreleased.png|Beta Golden Avatar 300200 unreleased.png|Beta Diamond Avatar 10660661 670590023009515 190867502 n.jpg Bang_bang_close_up.jpg|A closer view of the dancers 10435920 10152672728084711 2958875034907565784 n.jpg balance pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms BangBangExtraction.png Bang Bang picture.jpg|Beta picture: the eyes were more visible 230930209332r2434234.jpg Bang Bang Beta 2.png 3DANCERBANGBANG.jpg 1DANCERBANGBANG.jpg 2DANCERBANGBANG.jpg 4DANCERBANGBANG.jpg BangBangPlaceHolder1.png|Placeholder 1 BangBangPlaceHolder2.png|Placeholder 2 Bng bng.jpg Videos Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang Just Dance 2015 - Bang Bang - 5* Stars FULL_GAMEPLAY!_Jessie_J_%26_Tyler_Oakley_-_WDF_VIP_on_Bang_Bang_Just_Dance_2015 Just Dance Now - Bang Bang 5* Just Dance® 2016 - Bang Bang (5 Stars) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Laure Dary Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016